Games of the Heart
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Itachi and Neji have known each other for years. Sometimes they are friends and sometimes they are enemies and some days, Neji doesn't quite know what they are to each other.


** Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto._

**Author's Notes: **This is my part of a swap over on Y!Gallery in the Forgotten Love club, which is a club for the rare pairings of the Naruto world.

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

The heels of his boots clicking echoed off the stone walls as he made his way towards his room. His long hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail, swayed as he walked. In this part of the castle, the only sound was the sound of his shoes on the stone floors. No one walking through these halls would know there was a small battle raging just over half a mile from there. And Neji preferred it that way.

Gray eyes darkened as he finally reached the master bedroom. A lone soldier stood beside the large oak door, back straightening as Neji rounded the corner. The Hyuuga nodded to the man, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. The soldier bowed and turned on his heel, making his way down the same hall Neji had just come from.

Neji paused, straightening his coat over his slight frame before pushing the large door open with one hand. The door creaked open with a loud groan of wood. The room was dimly lit, torches lining the walls and casting dancing shadows over every surface.

A tall man lounged in the sitting area to the right of Neji's bed, one long leg thrown over the arm of his chair. A smirked tugged at Neji's lips before the man's face returned to its usual stoic expression.

"Itachi," Neji greeted the man. Itachi smirked at him, straightening in the chair. Neji walked towards the older man, noting that the Uchiha's long legs were encased in dark leather. The Hyuuga sucked in a breath at the realization.

"Neji." Itachi's deep voice seemed to echo around them. Neji placed his hands on the back of the chair across from the older man, fingers digging into the material.

"Chess?" Neji offered even though he already knew the answer. Itachi smiled at him as he pushed himself out of the chair.

"I'm not here for chess, Neji," Itachi answered as he moved silently towards the other man. Neji would always be amazed at how graceful the older man was, how silently he could move, and how fast.

Itachi stopped beside him, hand coming up to thread fingers in soft tresses. Neji's grunt of pain was soft when Itachi tugged on the hair in his grip.

"What imagined slight have I or my people committed this time?" Neji asked through grit teeth. Itachi leaned forward, inhaling the Hyuuga's scent while he whispered in his ear.

"Hm, no slight committed. Nothing like that," Itachi murmured as he threaded fingers through Neji's hair. Neji unconsciously leaned into the touch. Itachi nipped at his earlobe, fingertips finding their way to Neji's scalp. His fingers massaged gently for a moment before he was twisting his fingers in the brunette's hair and tugging his head back.

Neji sucked in a breath through clinched teeth as pain throbbed as the crown of his head. Itachi pressed hot lips against the pale skin of his throat, nipping at his pulse point.

"I came for...other things," the Uchiha husked. Neji knew eel enough what the raven had come for. If it was just a normal greeting call, it wouldn't be close to midnight when Itachi paid his visit. It pained Neji to think that the battle raging outside was only a face so the older man could play his games. But that was how Itachi was sometimes. Neji knew that better than anyone.

"Other things," Neji echoed, pale eyes glancing at the raven. All he could see was the top of the man's dark head as lips teased across his skin. Teeth found his ear lobe, a sharp tug and then Itachi suddenly released him. Neji stumbled, catching himself on the back of a chair. He panted slightly as he watched the older man stalk across the room to the two large doors that lead out to Neji's small balcony.

Neji stood, straightened his jacket and adjusted his pants. His cock was already showing interest in the situation. Sometimes Neji wished they would go ahead and just admit that they liked each other instead of playing suck games, but there was too much pride between them and too much blood between their families.

Itachi swung open the giant doors, the curtains blowing back in the night breeze. Itachi moved silently out onto the balcony. The sky was clear, a full moon lighting up the sky. Itachi turned, leaning against the rail behind him as he regarded the Hyuuga. Itachi raised a hand, gesturing for Neji to come here.

Neji stood where his was; content to make the older man wait. He took in how Itachi looked against the black night sky. Stars twinkled around him, but it was nothing like the halo it might have been for some. It Itachi was anything; the man was an angle of death and destruction. There was nothing kind about the man, yet, Neji couldn't stop the growing attraction he felt towards him.

They'd played at these games for years now. They'd only been enemies at first, but when they had realized they each sparked the others interest intellectually, Neji's enemy had become something of a friend. But Itachi wasn't a friend in the normal sense of the word. They played chess and talked battle strategy and then used it against each other in the small tiffs their clans had.

Then _this_, what even this even was, had begun. It had started with a look, barely even a glance. Challenges and threatening words followed and then, well, sex. It had taken him by surprise the first tie it had happened. Their first encounter had been more of a fight that lead to sex, each man coming out with their own share of scraped and bruises, but it hadn't stopped there.

It was as if they were fighting, swords in hand. Itachi would strike, raiding one of Neji's villages, and Neji counted but with each fight that transpired on the battle field, a whole different kind of fight went on in the bed room.

Itachi's jaw tightened as Neji stayed by the chair and the Hyuuga smirked. It was always fun to rail the Uchiha up, even if it had its own set of consequences to be had later. Itachi's arms were crossed over his chest, pulling the cotton of his tunic tight over muscle. The wind caught his long air, tugging at the low ponytail.

Finally, Neji decided he'd had enough annoying the older man. He made his way over to the taller man and smirked when Itachi's eyes flashed hot in annoyance. Neji stopped just out of reach. Itachi grunted, having to push up off the railing to reach out and grab the brunette by the arm. Long fingers dug into pale skin, but Neji ignored the pain. He'd felt worse, a sword through the side did things for how one viewed pain.

"You're asking for it, Hyuuga," Itachi growled. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You came to me, Itachi, and you presume that I won't screw with you while you're here. How long have you known me, exactly?" Neji inquired, tone teasing. Itachi's grip tightened on his arm until Neji winced. He grit his teeth as Itachi hauled him closer before losing his grip. Neji jerked his arm free, glaring at the older man. Itachi glared right back at him.

"Had enough of your games, Uchiha?" Neji asked as he rubbed at his arm. He'd be bruised in the morning. Itachi's grin was almost feral. The Uchiha grabbed a fist full of Neji's hair and used it to tilt the man's head up.

"Not nearly," Itachi muttered, lips a hair's breadth from Neji's. Neji reached up to grip at Itachi's tunic. The stood there, and to anyone else they would have looked like two men about to get into a fist fight. Itachi's eyes burned into Neji's and then he pressed his lips hard against the younger man's. He nipped at the Hyuuga's bottom lip before his tongue slid easily into Neji's mouth.

Itachi growled against him, hauling Neji closer by the back of his head. Tongue dueled for dominance, one losing and one winning only to start the fight again. Hands pushed at clothing, Neji's jacket falling to the floor in a heap of cloth. A hand ripped at the tie in his hair, losing his nearly thigh length hair. Neji reached up and ripped Itachi's own hair loose, fingers burying themselves in silk as his mouth was plundered and he plundered Itachi's in turn.

He pushed Itachi back against the rail, the stone biting into the older man's lower back. Itachi paid no heed. He was too busy sinking his hands into Neji's trousers to care if a bit of stone was causing him pain.

Neji's trousers pooled on the floor around his boots, large hands palming the roundness of his backside. One leather clad thigh slid between his legs and his cock throbbed as the Uchiha used his hold to rock Neji against him.

Neji chocked back a gasp as his leaking erection slid across supple leather. He twisted his fingers in the cotton of the older man's tunic, biting his lips as Itachi repeated the action.

"Shit," Neji grit out as Itachi pressed his thigh against his cock and balls. Itachi chuckled, fingers digging into Neji's skin hard enough to bruise. He could feel Itachi's erection against his leg, hot and hard even through his pants. Neji shifted slightly, so his own thigh rubbed against Itachi's hard cock with each rock. He simpered when Itachi's own cry of pleasure was muffled by his hair.

Neji pressed the balls of his feet against the stone of the balcony and thrust against the Uchiha. He moaned, head falling back as his cock pulsed against Itachi's thigh. He pressed harder against the Uchiha, searching for his own pleasure even as he made the raven growl his name.

Itachi's hands slid up the brunette's back, taking Neji's tunic with them. They paused in their motions so Neji could wiggle out of the material. The tunic was forgotten as soon as it was over the Hyuuga's head. Itachi turned them, pressing Neji into the stone rail as he caught the man's lips in a hungry kiss.

Neji tugged at Itachi's tunic, pulling the fabric up until the Uchiha had to step back and pull it over his head. The Hyuuga ran hungry hands down the pale lines of Itachi's chest, thumbs rubbing across his nipples. Itachi moaned into the heat of Neji's mouth, fingers digging into the skin of the brunette's hips. He'd be bruised in the morning but so would Itachi.

The raven abandoned his lips to kiss down his neck. Neji tilted his head back to give him more access but Itachi had other things in mind. Warm lips closed around the Hyuuga's nipple, teeth tugging at the silver bar that ran through it. Neji gasped, hands twisting in Itachi's hair.

He tugged hard at the hair in his hands, earning a deep growl. The sound vibrated against his chest as Itachi sucked at his nipple. Teeth rolled the piercing, tongue soothing over it seconds later. One long fingered hand wrapped around his erection.

Neji groaned, thrusting into Itachi's touch. The Uchiha stroked his from root to tip. Neji bit his lip, head falling against Itachi's chest as the raven squeezed his erection on an upstroke. The Uchiha buried his face in Neji's hair, inhaling the younger man's scent. He always smelled like peppermint. Itachi had always wondered why that was, but he never asked.

He stroked the brunette until Neji's breath came in small pants. The raven simpered as he slid his thumb over the tip of Neji's cock, pre-cum sliding down the man's finger. Itachi lifted his hand to his mouth, dark eyes watching Neji's face as he licked the man's viscid fluid from his thumb. Neji shuddered, cock throbbing at the sight.

"Turn around," Itachi husked. Neji complied. He braced his forearms on the stone rail, spreading his feet as he arched his back. Itachi sucked in a breath behind him and Neji smiled.

Itachi traced along the raven tattoo where it spread its wings across the brunette's shoulder blades. He couldn't really recall exactly when Neji had gotten it, but he remembered the first time he'd noticed in. One of the chances times he'd come over right when Neji had just finished bathing. He'd spent at least five minutes tracing the interact design.

He leaned down to nip and suck at the inked skin. Neji gasped and shuddered under him. Itachi skimmed fingers down his sides, hands resting on Neji's slim hips. The Uchiha nipped across Neji's shoulder, leaving red marks in his wake. He dragged his tongue down the brunette's spin, chuckling when Neji shivered. The wind dried the Uchiha's saliva instantly, leaving Neji's skin tingling where ever the raven pressed his lips.

The raven nipped and sucked back up Neji's back before tracing a path down the other side. Neji shuddered, hands gripping at the stone railing. Kisses teased across the rise of his bottom, teeth nipping at sensitive flesh so Neji jerk with a sharp gasp. Itachi slid his thumbs into the cleft of Neji's bottom as he dropped to his knees behind the smaller man.

A hot tongue traced of his pucker before the tip dipped just inside him. Neji moaned, hips pushing back against the intrusion. Itachi grunted, fingers digging into soft flesh as he pushed his tongue in deeper. Neji writhed at the feeling, small moans falling from his lips with abandon.

Itachi ate at him with lips and tongue pushing the muscle in as far as it could go only to pull it back slowly. He sucked at wrinkled skin, the Hyuuga's noises of pleasure music to his ears. Neji pushed back him in need, wanting more than just a tongue stretching him.

Itachi pushed one finger in beside his tongue and Neji whined at the feeling. Itachi licked around his finger as he drew the digit out and thrust it back in. Saliva dripped down Neji's balls as Itachi took his time stretching him.

By the time he worked up to two fingers, Neji was curing at him as Itachi slid his digits across the younger man's prostate with each thrust. The Hyuuga rode his hand shamelessly, pushing Itachi's fingers as deep as they would go.

"Fuck me," Neji growled. Itachi would have chuckled but the words made his cock throb hard. He stood, quickly undoing his trousers. Itachi moaned loudly as his cock was freed of its confines. He wrapped around his erection, stroking a few times as he moved up behind the younger man.

He pressed a palm to the small of Neji's back, holding the man still as he pressed the head of his cock against the Hyuuga's entrance. Neji whined as the Uchiha paused. Itachi watched the Hyuuga writhe under him, hips pushing back eagerly. He made the smaller man wait and then Itachi thrust into his hard and fast.

Neji cried out, eyes snapping open as he was suddenly filled. He whimpered as skin caught on skin even as his cock throbbed and pulsed, spilling pre-cum onto the balcony below him. Itachi gripped one slim hip with his hand and start thrusting. Neji's whole body rocked with each forceful push of hip. Pale eyes stared down below him into the castle's court yard. He vaguely thought that they could easily be seen, his rooms were only three stories up, but as the head of Itachi's cock slid over his prostate, Neji decided he didn't care.

The Uchiha rode him hard and fast, cock stretching the younger man tight. A long fingered hand wrapped around the Hyuuga's erection, stroking him in time with each deep thrust. Neji moaned loudly, pushing back into each rock of the Uchiha's hips. He was riding the edge of orgasm when his hazy eyes met someone else's.

The woman was young, probably close to his age. She looked vaguely familiar, but form this high up he couldn't tell. She might be one of the serving girls for all he knew. He knew she knew him though. It was a well known fact that this was the balcony to his rooms. She seemed glued to the spot, eyes impossibly wide as she watched them.

Neji shuddered as he realized she wasn't leaving. A shock of pleasure jolted him as his cock pulsed and his muscles tightened around Itachi. Itachi moaned loudly behind him, hand twisting over the head of the Hyuuga's erection and making Neji cry out loudly.

Neji couldn't look away from the woman below him even as pleasure drew his balls up tight and he cried out with climax. The woman jumped at the sound and hurriedly left. Neji shuddered and shook under the Uchiha, seed spilling onto the stone below him. Itachi grunted, jaw clinched tight as the brunette's muscles fluttered around him.

Fingers bit harshly into Neji's hip and he winced in pain. Itachi thrust hard once and then doubled over him with a deep groan. Hot seed spilled inside him, making the Hyuuga shudder and whimper. His soft cock twitched in response but there was no way he was going to hard again anytime soon.

Itachi pulled out of him, come dribbling down Neji's thigh. The brunette's legs gave out under him. Itachi's arm under his waist kept him from falling completely against the stone of the balcony. Itachi kept them both off the ground, one hand holding tight to the railing.

They stood there for a long moment, hearts calming and breathing slowing. Finally, the Uchiha straightened, hauling Neji up with him. The Hyuuga held onto the raven's arm as he got his legs under him.

"Can you walk?" Itachi asked, fingers tracing small circles on Neji's stomach.

"Give me another moment," Neji whispered, voice gone horse from his noises. Itachi didn't bother waiting; he swung the smaller man into his arms and carried him into the room. Neji protested, shoving at the arms under him.

"It's getting chilly and I'd rather not freeze my balls off just so you can still have your pride," Itachi rumbled. Neji sputtered but didn't argue. Itachi sat him on the bed and moved to the door to call for a bath. Neji stretched out on the bed, thankful the temperature was warming inside than out. Itachi started a small fire, not bothering to wait for a servant.

The bed dipped as the Uchiha sat down beside Neji. The Hyuuga blinked open his eyes and smiled softly at the older man. Even through all their games and banter, neither man could deny what was there. And sometimes, in the privacy behind closed doors and only for a moment, they let that fact shine through.

Itachi smiled back at the smaller man. The raven leaned down to press a soft lingering kiss against his lips. It took Neji by surprise but he let himself bask in it. It wasn't every day Itachi Uchiha showed his tender side.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I guess I'm back in my PWP mood. I enjoyed writing this! I actually adore this pairing. I might write them again on my own one day. Thank you for reading!


End file.
